Hunted
by cuttinggale63
Summary: Marcus is the brother of Sly Marbo. But while Sly choose to align himself with the Imperium, Marcus chose to live outside. one shot, but may become a series if reviews are high. please r


Hunted

Marcus Marbo jumped through the broken window of a broken building and reloaded his hand flamer. He had been on the run from these Guardsmen for three days. They had scoured the whole planet just for one person- him. He was getting sick of the constant hunting. Why did the fact that he was the elder brother of one of the Imperiums's finest soldiers make him deserve this!! All he wanted was to live on his own. And if the Imperium wouldn't allow that, then he would have to live outside it. Now he was starting to regret his decision now. He snuck away before the Cadians reached the door, hopped into the neighboring ruins, and scanned the room for anything useful. It was an abandoned armory, and in better shape than the building that housed it. Perfect. Now he had a plan.

Fifteen minutes later, a loud shriek came from the abandoned munitions warehouse as Marcus connected all the vox-packs. Immediately the Cadians entered using a ladder formation. When they were all in, Marcus dropped the cover over the doorway from his control center on the roof and smiled. _This will be interesting_. He picked up a vox-caster and spoke: "Welcome to my house. Many of you will soon call this hell." and then dropped the connection. Everything had set up. It was now time to play.

The building had three floors the first was basic weaponry. The second was ammunition. The third was armor and equipment. The Cadians soon learned not to touch anything after the bolter McKinnan picked up exploded in his hands. They fanned out, trying to find and corner their quarry. Marcus knew where they were, and picked them off one by one. He wore a black cloak with a hood, with a leather vest and camo pants on under. He silently pulled out his chainsword, which he stole from a Space Marine, and licked it's edge. After he received it, he disassembled it, soaked it in oil so it would be silent, and rearranged it for maximum performance. He also sharpened the flat edge to act like a normal blade. That edge immediately went for the back of a Cadian neck. When he fell silently, Marcus rummaged through the soldiers pockets and continued with his next scheme.

The Cadians just noticed that James wasn't responding when they heard the crackle of a lasgun, which was about the equivalent of shooting off a flare in that situation. Three went off to find James. Three walked right into Marcus' trap. He stuck the muzzle of his hand flamer (Which he stole from a sleeping Battle Sister) through the wall and scorched three men alive. He then ran off, navigating the interior of the walls.

The men trapped in Marcus' "house" had really begun to call it hell. Every hall they ran down seemed to have some kind of explosion, swinging sharp objects, flame or rounds fired at them. Out of twenty, four were left. Then a crackling voice came over the vox-system. "And then there were four. It looks like it's time for me to play this game too." A black cloak dropped to the floor. Immediately four automatic lasguns shredded into it until the batteries were empty. Marcus literally silently jumped down behind them and revved up his chainsword. The four guardsmen, who in the last nineteen minutes had been on a hair trigger, all shoved bayonets at them. They never stood a chance. Marcus ducked under them and swept his chainsword up in al arc that ripped open a man. He then rolled beneath their legs and put on the cloak. He then decapitated one victim, then rolled under them and leapt unnoticed to the ceiling. He dropped down behind one and slit his neck. The last man, being wise, dove to a weapons pile, pulled out a flamer, and lit the whole room on fire. Marcus seeing what would happen, dove out of a window and put his hands over his ears. The floor exploded with meltas, flamers, missiles, and las-packs. Marcus stood up, dusted himself off, and finished what he or the Imperium started. He couldn't really tell.

Ten minutes later, Marcus was done. He picked up a vox handset, and walked out. When he was at a safe enough distance, he said "Hunted" and threw the handset back into the building and walked away. Five minutes later, the house exploded with every type of grenade and missile, igniting a trail of liquid promethium on the snow. It read: **LEAVE ME ALONE**. Marcus watched it burn, then turned around and walked away.


End file.
